It often is desirable to transmit light energy by means of optical fiber wave guides. Visible light may be transmitted to a remote location by means of a single fiber wave guide. In complicated applications, multiple specific optical signals may be transmitted, such as in a communication system using multiple optical fiber wave guides for signal transmission.
Mirror-smooth surfaces and squared ends are important for minimizing light transmission loss at interfaces or at optical fiber connectors which couple the fibers in end-to-end relationship.
Heretofore, various devices for scoring or inflicting a flaw in a glass fiber required moving a blade with a sharp edge. Such blades or wheels had edges of diamond, silicon carbide, sapphire or like materials which were specifically sharpened to provide the desired mirror-smooth fiber ends. Such blades or wheels require frequent custom resharpening due to wear, which not only is costly but requires constant inspection. Such devices also require such mechanical means as bearings or pivots to move the blade, which means are susceptible to dirt and wear which affects smooth operation of the device and causes accuracy and reliability problems. Such devices also are prone to jam or become misaligned due to jarring or handling.
It then was found that optical fibers easily could be severed to produce square ends with smooth surfaces simply by scoring or scribing the fiber while tension is applied to the fiber during the scoring or scribing step of the operation. However, again, such devices were manufactured in a very complex manner.
For field work, it particularly is desirable to provide an optical fiber severing tool which can be simply manufactured and simply and reliably used to properly severe optical fibers to minimize light loss when the fibers are coupled. An example of a hand-held optical fiber severing tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,049 to Cribbs et al. dated Dec. 10, 1985. Even the device shown in this patent is complicated, requiring plural levers to pivotally move various components in relation to each other, along with pivotal clamping means, as well as cutting means and fiber support means just to score and severe an optical fiber. Such a device, employing a complicated scoring and severing system with a large number of mechanical components further exemplifies the need for a new and improved, simple hand-held tool for scoring and severing optical fibers during field work. This invention is directed to satisfying that need and solving problems such as those described above.